C'est fini
by LylooB
Summary: Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour Emma et Regina jusqu'à ce qu'un drame arrive.


Bonjour à toutes (et à tous). Me voilà pour un petit OS. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que je vous aime. allez bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

"C'est fini". Ces quelques mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Cette phrase, si courte, mais si blessante et déchirante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une phrase comme celle ci arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça lui faisait aussi mal. Elle était juste effondrée. Tout avait commencé en ce début d'été, Regina Mills vivait le parfait amour avec sa compagne, ou plutôt, sa femme Emma Swan. Aucune personne n'aurait pu imaginer comment tout cela allait se terminer. Elles s'étaient connues grâce à un ami d'enfance Graham. Suite à cette rencontre, il y avait eu des rendez vous, des sorties. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies, puis durant une séance de cinéma Regina avait embrassé Emma. Et depuis ce jour, elles se promirent l'une à l'autre de vaincre toutes les étapes de la vie, ensemble. La premiere etape fut d'annoncer à leur famille respective leur homosexualité, ce qui n'avait pas été une chose facile, surtout pour Regina qui avait une mère extrêmement stricte avec des valeurs, contrairement à Emma qui avait des parents qui acceptaient ce qu'elle était du moment qu'elle était heureuse. Son bonheur était Regina, elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre, et rien n'aurait pu détruire ça, enfin c'est ce qu'elles pensaient. Deux ans après leur rencontre, Regina avait invité Emma dans le restaurant le plus chic de New York. La brune avait sorti le grand jeu, le violoniste, le repas parfait, la danse et le parfait dessert. En le voyant, Emma avait été émerveillée, sur un énorme cupcake on pouvait y lire " Ouvres moi", elle avait alors ouvert le cupcake et elle y trouva un papier comme un parchemin, retenu par une bague, elle l'avait alors déplié et vit un petit mot écrit à la main "Emma Swan, me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?". Un petit "oui" sortit de sa bouche et la brune l'embrassa. La dernière partie de la soirée s'était fini chez elles, avec des roses, de la musique, un bain chaud et un lit bien confortable. Elles avaient fait des folies de leurs corps. Un mois après, les deux femmes avaient fait appel à un donneur anonyme et neuf mois plus tard, elles avaient eut Taylor, leur petite princesse, leur rayon de soleil. Mais deux mois après la naissance de leur fille, leur vie bascula. Comme tous les matins, Emma s'était levée très tôt pour aller chercher des croissants, dans la petite boulangerie juste en face de chez elle. Et comme à son habitude, elle prit sa fille avec elle, puisqu'elle était réveillée. Elle griffonna un mot pour sa compagne, au cas où elle se lèverait avant qu'elle soit revenue, prit les clefs de l'appartement et déposa sa fille dans l'écharpe porte bébé. Elle traversa la route, discuta avec le boulanger, tout en payant ses achats, et souhaita une bonne journée au vieux monsieur. En sortant du bâtiment, elle ressenti comme un mauvais pressentiment, et c'est alors qu'elle se dépêcha et traversa la route aussi vite que possible et son téléphone commença à sonner. Si seulement elle n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone et avait regardé avant de traverser la route, elle aurait pu voir la voiture arriver. Le choc fut brutal. Emma se fit percuté de plein fouet ainsi que Taylor. La seule chose qu'Emma entendit est la voix de sa belle mère lui disant qu'elle voulait l'inviter, elle et Regina à manger, pour avoir une longue discussion, la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut sa fille ensanglantée avec pleins d'égratignure et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut le coup de pied de Taylor et son dernier souffle. Les pompiers arrivèrent et Emma tomba dans l'inconscience absolue. À quelques pas de là, Regina Mills fut réveillée par l'horrible sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha et son monde s'écroula petit á petit. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à l'hôpital. Arrivée là bas, un médecin l'accueillit et prononça ces quelques mots "C'est fini". Elle avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour mettre leur assassin derrière les barreaux.

LA FIN.

* * *

NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIT; JE VOUS AIME *va se cacher au fond d'une grotte*

J'écrirais peut être une suite à cet OS

Des bisous. MWAAAAAH


End file.
